Where My Demons Hide
by Christy C
Summary: The world is steamrolling towards the apocalypse and it's up to Dean and Sam Winchester to stop it. Luckily, they have the archangel Gabriel on their side. Not so luckily, they have Crowley and his angel of darkness, Castiel there to complicate everything. ((Supernatural AU, Destiel))


"Boys, is this really necessary?" Crowley questioned, tone blasé, as if holy water wasn't dripping down the side of his face.

"You said no demonic interference Crowley. And until you tell us who's killing the angels, we're not letting you go." Dean punctuated his statement by tossing another bucket of holy water into his face.

The hissing of the water was mixed with Crowley's sputtering. Shooting another glare at the Winchester, the king of hell stubbornly kept his mouth shut...for a few moments.

"Wow, Alistair truly did teach you well." Dean ignored the other man, turning his back to grab some more holy water and salt. "Daddy John knew that you would be good at something, I just wonder if he knew you'd be good at being a torturer in hell. Gosh, wouldn't he be proud of-" Crowley groaned as more holy water hit him square in the face, shaking his head to try and get it off.

"Crowley, I can do this all day. I have all the time in the world." Dean shook his head.

Still glaring at Dean, Crowley spoke, "Ask your little angel buddy. The only thing that can kill an angel? Is another angel." he spat.

Dean's eyes narrowed, but after checking to make sure Crowley was still secure in his trap, he left the room.

"Gabriel, is what he's saying in there true?" Dean questioned, knowing the archangel had been eavesdropping with Sam by the door. Sam looked expectantly to the blonde as well.

Gabriel shook his head, expression troubled. "Hey, last I checked, the only thing that can kill an angel is an angel blade and the only things that have angel blades are angels." he shrugged, "So, yeah. Unless Crowley managed to swipe a blade from an angel."

"Then why did you have us capture him if you knew he couldn't be the one doing it?" Sam questioned in a exasperated tone that made it known that he thought it was another one of Gabriel's tricks. Gabriel shook his head, sensing what he was thinking.

"Is it so hard to believe that I didn't want to think my brothers were killing one another?" he snapped, before sighing, "Crowley's hiding something. I know it. He has something to do with this."

Dean stepped out of the way as Gabriel slide passed him and into the room. Sharing a look with Sam, they followed the archangel.

"Who's killing the angels?" Gabriel asked once again, crossing his arms as he came to a stop in front of Crowley. The demon raised an eyebrow.

"You could ask all you like, but the answer isn't going to change. An angel, no demon, angels." Crowley answered.

"What angel?" Sam jumped in, starting to see what Gabriel meant. Something about his wording was off...like he was hiding something.

"How should I know? It's not like I and any angels are buddy-buddy." Crowley rolled his eyes, as if the mere motion was absurd.

"Well maybe you are." Dean pointed out, "How did you know angels could kill one another?" Crowley shot him an incredulous look.

"Assumption? Figuring angels aren't immortal, but no one else has been able to figure out how to kill them, so maybe only they can kill one another?" At the narrowing of Dean's eyes, Crowley rolled his eyes again. "Oh god, you are all over-estimating me. Do you really think I could turn something as good and holy and light as an angel into something evil and dark and twisted?" Crowley asked, much, much too innocently.

"What did you do?!" Gabriel thundered, dropping his hands on either side of the chair Crowley was attached to. Crowley looked up to him as a smirk slowly crawled its way onto his face.

"It's not what I did. It's what you angels did. You don't even care if a cute little fledgling falls from heaven do you?" Gabriel's body began to tense up, "Don't even notice as a demon takes pity on the poor little thing and adopts it as his own, raises it as his own...you only notice when that little fledgling is all grown up and getting his retribution for being forgotten, killing the angels."

A crash of thunder resounded through the room and everyone jumped, spinning around to face the source.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet Castiel. My son. Angel of Darkness."


End file.
